Let the sparks fly
by LovelessDuchess
Summary: The whole continent of Gaitt been talking about it. The great wedding between the two nation of Airglyph and Aquios end in a to soon tragedy. The thirteen King of Airglyph was found poison in the wedding night bed chamber. Throwing the once peaceful country into chaos. Just in time for the winter. The harsh cold that could rip through you stealing away any warmth it had in it.


**A/N: Do not own Star Ocean! **

Let the sparks fly

The whole continent of Gaitt been talking about it. The great wedding between the two nation of Airglyph and Aquios end in a to soon tragedy. The thirteen King of Airglyph was found poison in the wedding night bed chamber. Throwing the once peaceful country into chaos. Just in time for the winter. The harsh cold that could rip through you stealing away any warmth it had in it.

"We do not have time to hesitate. Prepare the War counsels. Ordering all remaining Captain from the three military." Woltar the former King right hand man for many was to grief stricken to think correctly.

He was the Storm Brigade Captain, Vox, was lost during the war. No one has been chosen to take his place as Captain of the Dragon Brigade. One more Captain was need to represent the Kigndom of Airglyph. Albel Nox, Captain of the Black Brigade.

The wicked soul who once held the take no prisoner rule through out his whole life. Is now learning to lie in peace. But how can someone who lived with twenty-four year of bitterful hate, just one day let it all go. Burying everything he was ever told , ever taught with in his darken soul.

His whole reason for life itself was wash in that flower filled parade. That started in the Scared city of Aquios and stretch as far as the Kingdom of Airglyph. Flower of all kind fall from the sky itself as the group of warriors who reach past time and space to save their whole world. Rode on the back of Crosell.

Peace over took everyone way of life, consuming everyone hearts. Believing in such fragile thing would last forever.

Two of great warriors still held onto the blood lust. Letting single tiny spark lite the fire of their warriors spirit. Under order not to kill each other upon the soil of their birth. They ahead somewhere more appropriate to let the blood sparks fly. Gemity battle arena. Is the only place they have left to prove who the better fighter.

The great Captain of the Black Brigade,who earn the title of Albel, the Wicked before his eighteenth birthday.

or

The nobel leader of the Crimson Blades, who vast knowledges of battle combat as well as her skills in Runology dated back to her father, Nevelle. Nel Zelpher of the Secret Legion.

"Ready to fall to your knees before me scum." With his father sword the Crimson Scourge in hand. Albel prepare to hit his once greatest enemy with everything he had left.

"Shouldn't I be saying that. As I have two life point left and you're down to a mere one."

This fierce battle between them started two hours ago. During which the wedding vow for the King and his new Queen were suppose to take place.

The arena floor was now rip up, bricks were smash and spilt into two from Albel sharp air slash attack. Giant ice dagger stuck out of the high walls giving Nel the upper hand in air attacks.

"Don't smirk at me, Albel." Her mid-air attack with the Blade of Ryusen was block by her enemy katana.

"Admit it. You're here for the very same reason I am. You honestly do not want peace among out two kingdom." Albel quickly dodge the ice attack that was attach to her father daggers.

Their first attack at the start of this battle was to prove they were here to be real. To show this is was the real Nel and Albel.

The second attack was form to string. Nel's mirror slice attack hit with such force it nic Albel's neck. Letting a small crimson droplet to bleed out. The scent of his own blood cause his demonic red eyes to light up. Reviving the true meaning of this game he started. It wasn't to prove Airglyph had the best warrior or to let Aquios believe they had to best fighter. But to finally remove the thorn in his from not beating this women when he had the chance.

Using one his close range attack to inflict the most pain he could, Hand of doom. The crawl from his gauntlets rip not only her leather armor around her abdomen but also left four scratches on her side.

By their last and third attack of hitting each other with everything they had left. Albel thought of something to add to their victory. "Please tell me you're joking."

" Afaird are we. Where is the great leader of Crimson Blade wrath at now. This should be nothing for someone if your skill level or did this time of rest made you to dull to win this."

Albel did have a point here once they let this time of peace take them into the light. She did let herself become a tad bit lazy. "Alright, then I agree to this bet."

Both leader of their Kingdom legion smirk at each other, holding one last card up their sleeve. Combining their best attacks into a single blow. Shockwave Swirl, pink aura swirled around Albel feet behind it form tiny dragon head. "Dragon Roar."

She could do better than something that flashing. Best long-range attack should send her safely through the fiery dragon attack. Splitting Sky to her final short attack. "Divine Wrath."

One spark made the two fall apart and the third one blow everything away.

The arena filled with a dust smoke screen as debris cover the floor as both powerful attack met head on. And yet neither of them heard the other fall. Not a single sound was heard. Only the sound of the announcers screaming. "Did you just see that folks!"

Before th dust had time to sudden fully. Albel was summoned away. As Nel was informed of what was happening back on Elicoor II.

A single spark consume the fragile peace they were just getting use to having. Taking both Kingdom by the hand back into the darkness.

"You must out of your mind senile old coot to suggest that idea." Plans for the Kingdom started to fly out of Woltar lips even before Albel joined them. "Sit an Aquaria scum on our throne who wasn't even wed or bedded that fool yet. Do tell me another one."

"Albel, he is just trying to think what is best for the future of this Kingdom. For countless generation there been too much blood shed. All he want is a King who will keep striving for a peaceful future. Someone who would try their best not to seek a battle." The Aquias queen spoke to the twenty-four year old swordsmen. Who work for many years to make his body the prefect vessel to be use in any or all battles.

"We need someone who lived through all the hard times. Who willing to left up their sword to battle for peace." More talk of peace as Waltor and Romeria become lost in the sound of their own voices.

As Albel made himself disappear from the war room. Talk of peace was for babes, who were innocent to the ways of this cruel world. Losing his left arm taught Albel this very lesson.

He only had to two place he would go to so he could become lost in his thoughts. However the immortal old fool had those place being watch. One being his personal and private training grounds, Urassa Lava Cave. A place where he could become last in the heat of battle. Letting any answer come to him.

The second was his headquarter to abuse, to torture, even kill any who across him. Though all their misery, angst, and screams, any answer to even the hardest question or even the impossible answer just come to him.

But fighting alongside those 'worms' trying to survived through death itself. Change the once sadist swordsmen it wasn't a rapid change. One day he was Albel, the wicked, then the next day he was Albel, the pansy. No little by little the blood lust boiled down to a simmer, the cruelty was only used for certain stupidity filled maggots. His wicked tongue well no one trying to be a saint here. But when he force to sit there discussing the future of his Kingdom, his birthplace. Without being able to voice his thought or feelings. Tiny ash like sparks started to flicker. One a mere glow, two it catches, three complete blaze of furry.

Having the harsh winter air would cold down some of his rage. Albel sneak on up on the castle walls. Over looking snowy mountain caps, the city, the town people busy their everyday life. Tapping his claw against the stone wall with the some rhythm as his calm heart beat. Red eyes scanning everything from the new recruits training, black smith hammering away, the crimson blade walking down the main street toward th castle gate.

Unaware his tapping become somewhat rapid. The moment his eyes caught site of a the maroon hair women wrap in a purple cloak. Odd but he would let it go. "Albel, a decision has been made." he kept his back toward his once guardian, hand resting gracefully on the hilt of his sword.

"And this concern me how?" The freezing temperture outside wasn't helping his rage any.

"Come to the throne room." Woltar tone wasn't ordering nor was it requesting. But demanding and as much as Albel hated it. He still listen to it. Following behind the once great Captain of the Storm Brigade, watching all the maids, foot-men, guards, soldiers and nobel whispering among themselves. Their eyes remaining only a second at most on them as they continue on their way to the large open room. Where an empty red velvet throne sat with a grieving bride collapsed on the floor weeping out endless sorrow. "My beloved Airzen..why?"

Albel had witness this same seen countless time. Sorrow turn to blame. Blame turn to turn into rage. Rage become an action that will throw this whole country into chaos. If that women was chosen to rule Airglyph. Albel will have no choice but to cut her down.

"I'll go and inform my subordinates about this matter. May Apris blessed you both on this long difficult road ahead of us." The Queen parted ways leaving all of Airglyph to this matter. All of Aquaria people left the throne room taking the weeping bride down stair.

"The noblemen of Airyglyph with a heavy heart. I come before you on this time of sorrow." Albel attention faded from Woltar speech as his eyes glazing down to the first floor. Where the Aquaria party were departing. "We the council here by Nox, the son of Lord Glou Nox as our new King."

Sound of gasp, a few cheers, less than a handful of claps. Turn Albel full attention back to the crowd. "What?"

"You Majesty, please tell me this is a joke! Albel a king. Has everyone here lost their minds." Nel couldn't help but question everyone mind-set. "I'm not upset at the new just shocked."

Hearing a women no an Aquaria women mock him in such a way saying everyone would have to be madmen before someone like him could be made a ruler. "Lord Albel let it go. There things we need to get done before-" Red eyes shots glares at the old man who dare to tell him to let that go.

"Well he was called Albel, the Wicked for a reason." His eyes twitched, his crawls dug into the stone railing of the over look.

"Lord Albel, please follow me to the King chamber." He wasn't king yet so old grudge could be up held with one match left. Two strikes should end this quickly. Three tiny furry sparks left for everyone get out of his. Forgetting one small detail. Woltar knew him inside and out.

The whole Black Brigade stood between him and her. The only women who ever beaten him in battle. Twice, as she love reminding him. "Unhand me you maggots. Hey give me back my weapon. Put me down!"

"Sorry Captain, but we have out orders." Woltar many be on his way to death door soon, Nearly blind, joints and limbs are not what they use to be. But his eyes still strike fear into all who glaze upon them.

"Order from that senile old pond scum. What is there to fear from his walking cane!?" The walls echo with his insults, screams, wrathful words as the ceremony took place naming, Glou's son King.

_A few days later._

Standing over Glow and his wife resting told them why he pick Albel. "Forgive me for hand down a heavy burden to you son, Lord Glou. His lifetime gave him the building box for the hard time ahead of him. Through your sacrifice he know how cruel this world can be. However there someone I know who will help ease such pain for him. Farewell old friend."

Months of hearing people whine about money, food, him as king and not allowed to murder than in cold blood in front of him or in their beds. Is proving far more of a challenge then Luther, Lenneth and Freya combine.

Endless pacing around his bed chamber where he should be resting. "Who was the idiot that invent heavy armor?" Guards outside his chamber door, armor boots click off the stone floors or bang together. So much noise Albel was about to lose it. Then suddenly it all stop. The sound that been driving him made just cease.

"Well your great Majesty. I still see you need to be lock inside your room at night like a child." That voice. A women voice from behind him in no other place but his blind spot. Dare to mock him now of all time. "Are you going to face me or shall I just attack you to finish that match from long ago?"

Even is that match was a few month ago it felt like a lifetime. "As if someone of your skill level could ever hit me."

"What did you say!?" Oh how he loved mocking this women. Just so he can enjoy her wrath.

She only can to shake thing up for him but after that statement. Their game started up once more. Pulling out her hidden dagger, rushing toward the tall arrogant King. He move only welcome the attack. Grabbing her hand as well as the dagger handle as they fell out of his chamber window. The sound of glass breaking, wrathful wind tore through his room alarm everyone. Throwing the whole castle in panic.

Landing ungracefully on the back of Crosell. "Why are you not attacking, Lord Albel?" Every thing about this women make his blood boiled. From her skill level matching his to her emerald eyes he found himself lost in. To how she just called him 'Lord' using the most sarcastic time she could.

"You piss me wench. I will not attack anyone dress like they belong in a harem or a brothel." Flying through sky at the crack of dawn, hiding among the clouds on the back of largest dragon king and she had to wear that.

"But Lord Albel, was it not you who made that bet in the arena of Gemity. The loser was force to wear a customs from that place." His memory only recall the dust screen and Nel fainted outline. He thought she was still standing unlike himself who had to drive his father sword into the ground to lean onto keep him from falling in battle. "I went back there to check something that Fayt called a 'video feed'. And surely enough you were barely standing when my legs gave out."

How she spoke that single word 'legs'.Force his eyes to drop past her eyes. Slowly travel down pass her pale purple lip stain lips, chin, open neck, over her expose chest, where a black and white corset force her womanly curse together and up. "They're called breast, Lord Albel and if your demonic eyes linger then any longer I just might blush."

"I know what they're called! And I highly doubt someone like yourself could do such a lady like thing of blushing." She knew he was trying to get under her skin so she would lose the upper hand in this game of their.

His eyes couldn't help but wonder more, flat stomach, lustful hips, well-tone bare thigh peeping out from underneath her custom. "Why a maid?" Airglyph standers for servant outfit was nothing like that. Not that he wouldn't mind seeing her in that daily. He had to shake that idea out of his mind.

"For this very reason." Slowly descending to her knees, watching those breath-taking red eyes widen like the full moon. "I'm here to serve you...Master."

For once the great Albel Nox was speechless. His lips tried to form but none ber came out. "So let shake things up as we take this ride. Cause heaven not far away and I'm not going to leave you here."

Flying into the light of a new day the spark of hatred are on longer flying around the pair. Sparks of something new to the both of them started to glow. Something for more dangerous then rage or furry. A single word that had the power to bring even the most powerful person on their knees if their hearts were open for it.

I won't say it but I will say this.** 'Let's the sparks fly!"**


End file.
